Lembur
by Marching Mark
Summary: Seratus persen cheesy dan picisan, tapi sukses membuat wajah Mark merah padam. [NCT; #Lucas #Mark #MarkCas #LuMark]


Lucas menatap layar komputer dengan gelisah. Rahang atas dan bawahnya beradu, menimbulkan bunyi gemeletuk yang bisa diartikan sebagai perasaan jengkel luar biasa. Fail pekerjaan yang sudah susah-susah ia lembur seminggu belakangan tiba-tiba lenyap, padahal sudah tiga perempat jadi dan harus diserahkan kepada atasannya besok siang. Parahnya lagi, ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya sejak resmi diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Sungguh bukan kesan awal yang baik kalau sampai pekerjaannya molor meski cuma sehari dua hari dengan alasan fail hilang sehingga terpaksa mengerjakan ulang.

Malam mulai menua, kantor pun sudah sepi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun, Lucas masih setia bertengger di depan komputer, menggarap ulang pekerjaannya seperti orang kesetanan. Otaknya tidak lagi peduli dengan impuls lapar dan kantuk. Peduli setan jika besok ia sampai tumbang karena asam lambungnya naik atau migrainnya kambuh, yang penting pekerjaannya bisa rampung malam ini.

Entah sial atau untung, menjelang pukul sepuluh, telepon genggamnya terus menerus berdering. Lucas berniat mengabaikannya, tapi niatnya langsung luruh begitu melihat nama si penelepon—Mark Lee.

"Ya, Mark?" Lucu, justru malah Lucas yang mengawali percakapan. "Aku masih di kantor. Sial banget, kerjaan yang _deadline_ -nya besok tiba-tiba hilang."

Terdengar suara embusan napas berat di seberang telepon— _siaga satu_ bagi Lucas. "Jadi, nggak pulang?" tanya Mark dengan nada sarkas.

"Pulang. Janji deh, nggak bakal lewat tengah malam. Kalau ngantuk, tidur duluan saja. Nggak usah nunggu aku. Sudah, ya? Aku tutup, daah!" Lucas mengehela napas begitu sambungan teleponnya terputus, merasa lega karena berhasil menghindari omelan si bayi singa. Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, mengetik secepat kilat sebagai kompensasi atas lima menit berharga yang terbuang untuk bertelepon dengan Mark.

Selang setengah jam, gangguan yang entah-sial-entah-untung kembali muncul. Kali ini dalam wujud pengantar makanan yang mengekori satpam kantor menuju bilik kerja Lucas. "Bapak Lucas Wong, benar?" tanya si pengantar makanan. Lucas mengiyakan, lalu menerima kantong plastik berisi sekotak ayam goreng keluaran dapur salah satu cabang restoran cepat saji ternama.

Si pengantar makanan menyodorkan selembar nota kepada Lucas, "Totalnya dua puluh ribu, Pak."

Lucas bingung antara mau merasa jengkel atau konyol. Dia tahu benar, makanan yang tidak pernah dia pesan ini bisa sampai di tangannya karena ulah Mark Lee. Hanya saja, Lucas tak habis pikir kalau ternyata dirinyalah yang harus membayar. _Mark-pelit-Lee memang nggak bisa sembuh,_ batin Lucas.

Sepeninggal satpam kantor dan pengantar makanan, Lucas menelepon Mark. Dia ingin _berterima kasih_ untuk makan malamnya. Pada dering kedua, teleponnya diangkat.

"Halo, Mark?"

"Ya, sama-sama," ucap Mark sambil terkekeh, terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Lucas.

"Aku belum bicara, Mark!" protes Lucas.

Mengetahui Lucas mulai jengkel, Mark semakin gencar berkelakar. "Nggak perlu, aku sudah tahu. Pesananku benar, kan? Tadi mau kutambahi burger, tapi aku ingat kamu belum gajian."

Lucas mendengus malas, merasa konyol karena terpancing kelakar Mark. "Ya, ya, terserah. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan makanku. Lain kali pakai uangmu sendiri supaya cukup untuk tambah burger, Tuan Mark Wong yang paling romantis dan baik hati."

"Namaku Mark Lee!" pekik Mark. Giliran Lucas yang terkekeh, "Sebentar lagi jadi Mark Wong." Kemudian, sambungan telepon diakhiri secara sepihak oleh Mark. Tawa Lucas meledak, menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa membungkam mulut jahil Mark. Lucas yakin, saat ini Mark pasti sedang berguling-guling di kasur, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, dan menjerit tertahan kerena salah tingkah. Mungkin terdengar agak berlebihan, tapi memang begitulah perangai asli seorang Mark Lee.

Lucas menyantap makan malamnya dengan terburu-buru. Selesai makan, ia mengirimi Mark sebuah pesan singkat yang bunyinya: "Selamat tidur, Mark Wong! Mimpi indah, ya! Aku masih harus lembur supaya bisa menyewa gedung pertemuan. _Gnight, love!_ "

Seratus persen _cheesy_ dan picisan, tapi sukses membuat wajah Mark merah padam.


End file.
